


Sisters in their Family Unit

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Giver - Lois Lowry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fusion, Gen, Present Tense, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Adora received her new jacket, with pockets, in the Ceremony this year. She is an Eight at last.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	Sisters in their Family Unit

Adora received her new jacket, with pockets, in the Ceremony this year. She is an Eight at last, considered old enough to keep track of her own small belongings or hoarded treasures. Her sister Catra, who is not much younger at all but a year behind by the Community's count, newly a Seven, is envious.

When they sit on the floor together at home, Catra pokes her clawed fingertips into Adora's pockets. She and Adora both look up to the shelf where their comfort objects are sitting until bedtime, when their parent Shadow Weaver will hand the objects down. Children are not permitted to have their comfort objects during the day. Adora wishes that she could fit hers into a pocket of her new jacket, but even if she were allowed to carry it, it is too big. The soft material is a long, pointed shape with a cross-piece, a darker circle at the join. Probably she could fit Catra's, a simple dark blanket, if she rolled it up small. If she carried Catra's blanket, Adora would let Catra have it any time that Catra wanted it. That might make Catra happier.

Catra's ears are angled back, her tail starting to swish. Adora, as older sister, should tell her to be calm. Catra will be an Eight next year, and expected to have better control of herself. But what can Adora say that does not conflict with the rule to not draw attention to differences? Catra is not the only child in the Community with a tail. But none of the others, each of them belonging to an alloted family unit of one sibling and one parent, have quite the same shape. Catra with her tail and her pointed ears, and her sharp teeth. Catra who is Adora's perfect sister.


End file.
